The Allhallows Manor
by TheDarkMaster4000
Summary: Halloween. What was once a time of fun festivities became a time of fear worldwide, once a mysterious manor appears every Halloween night and disappears by midnight, taking all who enter with it. Three children in particular will experience what horrors await them inside... Happy Halloween...


**Greetings! TheDarkMaster4000 here with another story!**

 **It's been, what two years since my last one? Sorry about that. But between writers block on ideas and finding a job, I didn't have the time or motivation to write a story. However, I felt like taking another crack at it and this time, it's a story for Halloween. Halloween has always been one of my favorite holidays just because of the spirit alone and I felt like celebrating it with a horror story of sorts. Originally, this was going to all be one part, but due to work and wanting to put something out on Halloween day/night, this will now be a two shot, or three shot. Anyhow, let's get it underway!**

There was a time where Halloween was something to look forward to. People used to enjoy dressing up in costumes of all sorts and the younger folks enjoyed going trick-or-treating. Some people enjoyed the decorative food and decorations others would place on their homes. Even the wild Pokemon in the area enjoyed the time of year, either for the fun festivities or for the ghost type and dark type Pokemon especially, scaring a few people here and there. It was a delightful holiday to be sure.

Not anymore.

One Halloween night, a mysterious mansion appeared in Laverre City in Kalos, right in the open space that was meant for construction that year. No one knew the exact truth to where it came from, but reports from pedestrians, if they were to be believed at all from how shook they looked, were that they saw a black swirl suddenly appear in the sky and the mansion slowly faded into view after that. Everyone assumed them to just be caught off guard by its sudden appearance and just imagining things. Some believe it was an illusion created by the ghost Pokemon that they saw, but very few individuals believed those witnesses of the event to be correct, seeing the world they live in having creatures with varying powers, abilities and appearances, it wasn't _that_ farfetched of an idea to be sure. The moment everything changed was when a few kids that night went inside the mansion later that night, and never returned.

No one knew what happened inside the mysterious estate, or if the children who entered were alive or not. That was because the building faded once midnight struck, as if it wasn't even there to begin with. That was why the people in town at first thought it was just a dream or local Pokemon playing a trick on them. But not did the children from that night go missing for far too long, but the Wild Pokemon and Trainer Pokemon were terrified alike, even the ghost and dark types. It was as if they could sense something powerful emanating from that manor and feared for their own well-being. To make things even more unsettling, the mansion reappeared the next year on Halloween night. However, it was now in Kanto's Saffron City.

The mansion faded into view once more, but locals that were passing by when it did said they didn't see any swirl in the sky. The mansion was made known worldwide when more children ended up with the same mysterious fate as those from Kalos: missing. It disappeared just like before at midnight, but its disappearance wasn't reassuring at all to the locals, who were now terrified of this manor. The third time it showed up on Halloween, it was in Hoenn's Petalburg City, but what was strange about it this time was its appearance. It wasn't a mansion at all this time.

It was a house.

At least, from the outside it was, according to the very few amounts of information gathered about the interior of the mansion that the Interpol gathered some years later. Just like before, the local kids in town who went trick-or-treating inside that manor never made it back, and the building vanished by midnight. Once again, the information on what happened hit worldwide, and everyone was afraid of this monstrosity that terrorized Halloween. After a few more Halloween nights of it appearing in Alola, Sinnoh, Unova, and Johto alike, the mansion was given a name by the terrified locals. It was now known as…

The Allhallows Manor

That same year the name was bestowed to the terrifying estate, trick-or-treating starting ending worldwide for the safety of children everywhere. On that year, Kalos and Hoenn ended the tradition. After 2 more Halloween nights and more children ending up missing, the Kanto and Johto regions followed suit. Sinnoh ended it a year later, and Alola the year following. Unova only ended after the Interpol attempted to raid the manor that year, having agents positioned all over the region's cities and towns, since it was most likely the manor would appear in Unova with it being the only remaining regions that still had trick-or-treating. When it appeared in Anville Town and a child came near a house, the door was opened and a sign was posted saying, 'Take as many treats as you want from inside.' The child went inside in hopes of scoring lots of candy, but never came out. That was when an agent of the Interpol nearby called in reinforcements and an hour later, an army of Interpol agents were waiting outside. Within a few minutes, they began to raid the manor, but as soon as more than half of them were inside, the doors suddenly slammed shut, effectively trapping them inside. The remaining tried to break in with their equipment and Pokemon, to no avail.

The house didn't have so much as a single scratch or scorch mark on it.

Fearing how much worse this situation could get, headquarters ordered them to destroy the building, figuring the loss of a couple children and their men pales in comparison to thousands of kids being taken away by the sinister mansion. Some were reluctant, but followed through with the order, using all of their equipment and commanding their Pokemon to attack the building. As before, the manor didn't look any worse. If anything, the attack caused to burst open and an intense gale of chilling air rushed out from it, while a ghastly voice moaned out from inside with anger in its tone:

"… _Leave...Leave or suffer…_ "

The reports on that night show that the agents who were there at the time were suddenly overcome with an intense fear, despite most of them being trained not to fear anything. That was the last the Interpol heard of those agents before they were found frozen solid like ice sculptures come next morning. No matter what they tried, they were unable to thaw the agents out of their ice prison. The residents of the town were horrified by the fate of those agents and their concern for those missing inside the manor increased immensely. Unova stopped celebrating Halloween altogether after that night.

To this day, every region across the world regretted their decision to cancel trick-or-treating all those years ago.

The next Halloween night, not only were the Ghost and Dark type of Pokemon in a rampaging frenzy from everyone avoiding the places they took residence in like abandoned manors or deep forests throughout the year on top of staying home on Halloween night, but the manor multiplied! Reports from the year showed that the manor appeared in Lavender Town, Blackthorn City, Lilycove City, Celestic Town, Nimbasa City, Dendemille Town, and Po Town, all at once. No one knows how the mansion was able to do this or why, but most people believe the reason to be in retaliation to stopping Halloween altogether. Even though no one was trick-or-treating now, the manor still captured kids who were returning home or hanging out at a friend's house for the night. The next year, adults tried to escort their kids safely, but went missing along with their children upon entering what they thought was their home.

To this day, everyone fears The Allhallows Manor and in turn, Halloween. What was once a time of fun turned into a time of fear, confusion, and sadness. Each year, another couple of children went missing and all anyone could do was hope it wasn't theirs. The regional champions couldn't do anything about it either, as past champions had tried to solve the issue, only to either end up missing themselves or frozen like the Interpol agents. There was also the recent concerns of criminal organizations conducting illegal activities in their regions respectively and they couldn't afford to let anything happened to them so their organizations could do whatever they pleased with them gone.

One Halloween night, three children close to their teens were walking home, none of them feared the manor, believing it to be a story their parents made up. As they entered what appeared to be the yellow and black backwards hat-wearing kid's house, a silhouette watched them from the second floor window, showing nothing but a grin before fading from view.

 **So, there's part one of this Halloween story. Before you ask, the manor appeared in Po Town before Team Skull took over. What do you think happened to all those children and adults? Are they dead, or has a much worse fate fallen upon them?...**

 **As always, share your thoughts on it and expected part two in a week or two. Might make it three depending on how long part two is.**


End file.
